Chocolate Drama Princesses
by transformersfangirl
Summary: This is basically what I thought would happen if xRpMx13 and Deadlox's Boy band would be successul, I got the idea from a video I saw the link to it is in the story, PM me if link doesn't work. PLEASE R


**Chocolate Drama Princesses**

_The Boy Band_

**AU:** I did this mainly because of when Tyler (Deadlox) mentioned in the Minecraft hunger games /w Ryan (xRpmx13) about fanfiction. Basically, watch this watch?v=fzpwWkB9pVM

you'll understand why I made this after you watch it. This takes place in the MC Hunger Games.

Ryan had just finished off his enemy, and gave Tyler some of the loot. As Ty put on his daimond helmet and chain boob plate he asked "Do I look cute in this?"

"You look like a popstar! Like, take the helmet off and you look straight up popstar!" Ryan answered. "Justin Beiber swag, you know what i'm saying ?" he added. "YEAH" Deadlox exclaimed as he crouched. Ryan just laughed at his friend in good humour as Tyler repeated "I got swag dude, I got swag." xRpmx13 just decided to continue and started heading past the small rivers. Ty then quickly put his helmet back on and followed his partner. After another easy kill, Ryan sang small part of a song. "Hey, did you hear my singing skills, can I join your band now?" He asked hopefully. "I-" Before Ty could answer Ryan cut him off "can we start a boy band?" "We should start a boy band!"

So the two began thinking up names to call their band, after a few minutes Ryan had and idea that could help them out. "It should be something emotional that girls like," and they went back to thinking. Suddenly their thoughts were interupted by other players. They killed the four and met back up at an open area full of flowers. Then, and idea stuck Ryan again "The Frolicking Flowers, that's what we would be called!" "The Frolicking flowers?" Deadlox repeated curiously. He considered the name "Dude, that's cute" he replied.

"that's Really cute.." Ryan continued, but was spoken over by Tyler "We're gonna go viral!" He giggled at the comment "We're gonna go viral" he said to himself. xRpMx13 realized this name wouldn't work like they thought. "No, No, No...it's gotta be something emotional for the ladies. You know what i'm saying?" Then Ty thought of another "The Burning Red Rash?" Ryan bursted into laughter at Tyler's suggestion. "That sounds like a death heavy metal band," he said while adding "The Burning Red Rash of Doom...Burning" he emphasized. Once again they went back to thinking of a name, knwoing it had to be something emotional that girls are really into. Ryan had already came up to the first part of their name "Drama". Then Ty came up with "The Drama Chocolate Queens.." "Wait what was the second thing you said xRpMx13 asked. Deadlox repeated what he said then they began working with that, improving until finally...they had come up with their name "The Chocolate Drama princesses."

"They like chocolate, they like drama, and they like princesses," Ryan continued. "And they think their princesses-" Ty said "They think? NO they are princesses, dude. Are girl fans are watching and are like ' I need to put a poster up OMYGOSH'' Ryan did his best fangirl imitation for the last part. There was only one more they needed to do to finish up their boy band, a song! Ty suggested the title be "Burning Red Rash", Ryan was in a fit of giggles because of that "Burning Red Rash by the Chocolate Drama Princesses" it was settled they had their band, the name, and the song. Now they needed to become top popstars!

(6 months later)

Chocolate Drama Princesses were making their way to the top, they had record deal with Notch Records and had composed 15 songs so far. The popular one was obviously their first "Burning Red Rash" with atleast a million copies sold. Practice after practice the two worked hard, to gain some more popularity they went on TV shows like America's Got Talent to perform music, and Katie explaining how they got started. Things were going great, friends of theirs' would join them sometimes to help out for songs. Sky had helped them with the song " Ty's Foot", Jerome helped with " Nobody Knows the Fluffy Part of Me", Husky had helped with "Fishy Robbers", and Mitch helped out with "Betty is a Part of Me". Ryan and Tyler's rise to fame was ascending until they were at the top, together they made it, they were inseperatable.

(Aftermath)

Turns out they were seperatable, a few years of being at the top with loads of fame went to their heads. Thinking they were better than others, and even one saying he was better than the other. Ryan had felt like enough was enough since Ty would continue to critisize him. He figured it'd be best to sttle down with Danielle and live with her, so Chocolate Drama Princesses broke up. Tyler went on and did a successful solo career and Ryan lived happily with Danielle in their awesome home.

- END


End file.
